Tonights the night
by sabrina.kolhosser
Summary: This is the second chapter of my little Jane and Maura romance... It catches up, right where I left them off- kissing in Janes appartment. Now, let s just say- they re gonna get it on ;)


Tonight`s the night...

After a few more minutes of passionate kissing, they separated, both laughing a little out of breath. It felt like they just ran a marathon. Their hearts were racing, their cheeks were flushed in a deep red and they had an urgent need to sit down, as their knees were very weak, right now.

"Uhm... well, thank you, Dr. Isles, that was very... revealing." Jane smiled, still trying to catch her breath. Maura laughed, then tried a serious expression and said, "You`re very welcome, Detective Rizzoli, always at your service!". "Really?!" Jane said with a bemused grin and turned to the fridge "Well, cheers to that!" she said and handed Maura an icecold beer. "Sorry, I know it`s no red wine...", Jane apologized but Maura took it gratefully, "Oh, that`ll do! Cheers!", and she almost downed it in one swig. Jane stared at her amazed, lifting one eyebrow in question. Maura swallowed, then giggled at Janes expression. "Sorry! I guess, that was just what I needed right now!" she laughed.

Jane took a swig and streched herself a little. "Wanna go to bed?" she asked and set the bottle down on the table. Maura looked at her with a startled look on her face. "Uhm..." , she took a nervous look at the bedroom door, as Jane realized, how that must have sounded like. "SLEEPING." she added quickly. "Just sleeping, I mean, we`re both tired, right, and I think... this... was more, than we both expected so... let`s just sleep. I mean... if you want... ! Do you?" she said with a quite nervous expression on her face. Maura nodded quickly, "Sleeping sounds... great!" she said a little too excited and both smiled in a mixture of being relieved and disappointed. "Okay!" Jane said looking at Maura as if she hoped, she would change her mind. "Okay." Maura agreed and tried to smile.

They both headed for the bathroom at the same time, almost bumping into one another. Then both changed direction to the bedroom and bursted out laughing nervously. Jane took Maura by her shoulders and pushed her gently to the bathroom, "You go first and I`ll change here, okay?". "Okay!" Maura giggled and closed the door behind her. Jane started to undress herself, slipping into her sleepingshirt and then stood in the room, clouless what to do next.

She heared Maura brushing her teeth. Jane turned around, watching out the window into the cool dark night. She couldn`t believe that all this was actually happening. She couldn`t even imagine, what effect all this might have on her life. Her thoughts were spinning, as she heared the bathroom door opening quietly.

Jane turned around to see Maura standing in the doorway, just in her bra and panties, feeling obviously kind of uncomfortable, standing almost naked infront of Jane, who blushd immediatly in a deep red. "Jane, I have nothing to wear." she said shyly."Uhm...", Jane looked around in the room, just to not look at Maura. In her underwear. In her bedroom. She opend up her wardrobe and handed her one of her sleepingshirts, while she focused her eyes on the ground. Their fingers touched, as Maura took it from her. "Thank you." she said quietly and shut the door again. Jane exhaled slowly, realizing she had forgotten to breathe.

Maura opend the door, looking adorable in Janes oversized sleepingshirt, without make-up, with tiny bare feet and her sweet uncertain smile. Janes heart skipped a beat by seeing her best friend... or was it called "lover"... so vunerable. Maura blushed by the look of adoration in Janes eyes. "Not quite my size, but..." Maura tried to break the silence. "No..." Jane interrupted her, "...no, it`s perfect.", she said seriously and Maura just smiled and walked over to the bed hesitantly.

After Jane had returned from the bathroom, she crawled under the blanket, where Maura layed on her back, starring at the ceiling. Jane tried not to lay so near, cause she suddenly couldn`t find the courage to act like an ordinary lover would. This was all so new. And scary. The closeness of the kiss was gone and she felt like a teenage girl, who was too afraid to even move.

"Jane?" Maura asked. "Yeah?" Jane whispered back. "When did you... I mean..." Maura searched for words. Jane knew what she was about to ask. "I didn`t." she said quickly. "I mean... well, looking back, I could have known, I guess..." she poundered for a second, while Maura gazed at her curiously. "You know, I somehow gotten excited everytime I knew, I`d be seeing you. And I always felt kind of empty, when you left in the evenings. I always wondered what you were doing, if I didn`t heared from you, more than a couple of hours. And I REALLY hated the guys, you were dating. I mean- everyone of them. Totally. I mean... urgh...!" she said seriously and Maura giggled with a loving expression on her face. "But actually, I just realized it yesterday, I guess." Maura looked at her in question. "You fell asleep on my shoulder and snuggled your face onto my neck and it just... TOTALLY freaked me out." Jane told her bluntly, feeling a little embarressed and still staring at the ceiling. Maura had turned herself on the side, gazing at Jane with a soft expression in her eyes. She took Janes hand and squeezed it gently. Jane returned the squeezing and turned her head to look into Mauras sparkling eyes, cracking a wryly smile.

After a moment, Maura said, "You know, I could have known, either." Jane looked at her in wonder, "Really?!... Why?". Maura shrugged a little, "I don`t know... I mean, everyone else, dressing like you... acting like you... would proberbly drive me crazy." she said dryly. Jane frowned and snorted obviously offended. "No! I mean, that`s a good thing, isn`t it? You obviously reduce my conciousness- in a good way, you know, and..." Maura tried to explain desperatly, as Jane let her mouth fall open. "Well, first of all- you ARE crazy, Maura Isles." Jane shot back, "...and besides that- " she added, as Maura covered her mouth with her hand, laughing, then leaning over to kiss her gently. As their lips met, Jane forgot, what she was about to say. Who cared anyway?

Mauras hair fell on her face and the pressure of her body made her feel dizzy. The thing her stomache did, when she felt Mauras tongue on her own, made it hard for her to breathe. Maura carefully pulled away the blanket, that was still seperating them and her warm bare thigh slid slowly between Janes legs. The softness of Mauras skin made her shiver all over. Jane craved to touch her- everywhere- but she didn`t know how. She shyly pulled up Mauras shirt a little, so she could stroke her lower back. She couldn`t believe how soft that skin was. Mauras hand, which had been playing with Janes hair, now slid down her neck and paused right above her chest. Janes heart skipped a beat, as she felt Mauras hand move a little lower, starting to slowly knead her breast through the fabric of her shirt, which made her tremble against her will. The kissing sped up a little and Jane wrapped her arms around Maura tightly, when Maura suddenly sat herself up and pulled off her shirt, while Jane stared at her in awe. She was so beautiful, it almost blinded her eyes. Maura pulled up Jane too, to undress her aswell and then pushed her back on the bed gently.

"Uh... that`s not the first time, you`re doing this, hu?" Jane asked under her breath, but Maura didn`t answer- she just smiled and slowly lay herself down on top of her, continuing to kiss her passionatly. The sensation of Mauras naked body on her own, her full weight on top of her and the increddible soft, hot skin made her almost pass out. Her whole body reacted, every inch screamed for more. And as she felt the firm breasts pressed against her own, she got hot, where all the men before had tried their best to get her there, but never got half as close. Maura looked deeply into Janes eyes, then smiled and turned down to suck on Janes neck, which completely blew her away. She moaned out loudly, as she couldn`t hold it back. Mauras hands were everywhere... Jane had trouble breathing and almost got scared, cause she never felt so helplessly at someones mercy, as she did now. Then she felt a hand unerringly slid between her legs... She sucked in a deep breath and bit Mauras neck, just in case, she had to cry out...

Maura woke first, to the sound of Janes regular deep breath close to her ear. Without opening her eyes, she smiled to herself. She had sex. With another woman. With Jane. Sex with Jane. The words circled in her head. And it was the best thing, she`d ever experienced. She opend her eyes and found Jane laying so close to her, that she had to move her head back a little to see her face clearly. There she was, so peacefully, so... innocent. Well, not actually, but... anyway. She looked like a child, with that few freckles on her nose and covered with that wild hair all over. Maura raised a hand to remove the hair from her pale beautiful face. Jane sighed deeply and as she opened one eye to find Maura staring at her, all smiling, she pulled the blanket over her head quickly. Maura laughed and patted her head under the blanket."OUCH!" she suddenly screamed, cause Jane had bitten her belly. Then Janes came up, with a cute sleepy grin one her face and she placed her head on Mauras chest. She closed her eyes again, as Maura stroke her hair gently and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Good morning!" she wispered happily. "Mommimm...", Jane mumbled into Mauras breasts. "Jane?", she asked. "Mmmh?" she hummed back. "I really hate to say that, but we need to get up... it`s crime-time, I fear." she sighed. Janes face showed up und pouted like a three year old.

They entered the office together and Jane tried to act as normal as possible.

"Hey!" she greeted and went over to Frost and Korszak. Maura followed her and she was all smiles. Frost stood up and patted Janes arm, "Hey Jane. You`re feeling better?" he asked seriously and took a quick glance at Maura. Jane waved him off, "Yeah, I`m alright... We`re alright... I mean, Maura came over yesterday and we cleared things up. Everthings fine, now. So, what do we have here?" she tried to change the subject. Frost looked at her in question. Then he looked at Maura, who was still smiling all over. He looked back at Jane. "Is that a hickey?" he asked seriously and looked at Janes neck. Jane immediatly slapped a hand on her neck, looking at Maura startled, as she made a guilty face. Frost snorted out laughing. "Uh... what? No... no... oh, I forgot something in the car! Maura, would you come with me?" she stumbled quickly and both headed for the door. Korszak looked at Frost confused, "What was that? Did I miss anything?" he asked puzzled. "Yeah, I guess." Frost grinned satisfied. "So, who was the hickey from? Does she have a new hubby?" he continued to ask. Frost laughed, "She had none." he said. Korszak was total at a loss. Frost looked at him bemused, "I just guessed." he said and smiled a secret smile. "What the hell are you talking about?!" Korszak asked eagerly. Frost cleared his throat, "Think, Korszak!", he looked at him expectantly. As Korszak showed no sign of understanding, Frost rolled his eyes, "Man... Jane got mad at Dr. Isels yesterday, because she got flowers from this mailboy, remember?", he asked. Korszak nodded in silence. "Then Dr. Isles visits Jane in the evening and they "clear things up"... and then they show up here today with Dr. Isles in the same dress, she wore yesterday and she`s all smiles. And as I ask "Is that a hickey?", Jane and Maura freak out about it and run away... THINK, Korszak!" he said inquisitivly. Korszak frowned, but then he lifted his eyebrows, "NO...!" he almost yelled. Frost just smiled knowingly. "Nooo! Come on, REALLY?!" he asked again. Frost giggled a little and said "It`s a shame, isn`t it... but hey- that`s love!"...


End file.
